1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming apparatus and image forming apparatus and specifically relates to management of consumable goods in an image forming system and an image forming apparatus such as copier or MFP (Multi Function Peripheral).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a copier, an MFP or the like and computers are connected to a network, and for printing, the computers transmit a print job to the copier or the MFP via the network. In such system, if it is not enough to watch states of consumable goods such as printing toner and/or printing paper in the copier or the MFP for stock management of the consumable goods, a shortage of the consumable goods takes place and may interrupt printing process and affect business tasks.
In Japanese patent application laid-open publication 2003-316553 (Literature 1), a stock managing apparatus and a stock managing system are proposed for supporting stock management.
According to Literature 1, the system contains (a) determining means for determining consumable goods for a device such as image forming apparatus according to designation by the device, (b) relating means for generating information on relation between the consumable goods determined by the determining means and a storage where the consumable goods are stored for the device, and (c) registering means for registering the information generated by the relating means. In this system, a consumable-goods list is referred to for determining whether the information has been registered in the list, and the information is registered only if the information has not been registered in the list. Consequently, storages of a plurality of consumable goods for a plurality of devices are managed properly.
In addition, in Japanese patent application laid-open publication 2001-237997 (Literature 2), a facsimile machine is proposed for supporting stock management.
According to Literature 2, the facsimile machine contains (a) detecting means for detecting operations of replenishment or replacement of consumable goods to be replenished or replaced, and (b) automatic ordering means for transmitting order information of the consumable goods via a network to a predetermined address when the number of operations detected by the detecting means reaches a predetermined value. Consequently, a shortage of the consumable goods can be avoided without user's stock management of the consumable goods.